Hip hop music
Hip hop is a movement composed of a broad conglomeration of artistic forms, originated within a marginal subculture in the South Bronx and Harlem, in New York City, among young African-Americans and Hispanics during the 1970s. Characterized by four elements , which represent the different manifestations of culture: rap (oral: recite or sing), turntablism or "DJing" (auditory or musical), breaking (physical: dance) and graffiti (visual: painting). Despite their varied and contrasted methods of execution, they are easily associated with the poverty and violence that underlies the historical context that gave birth to the subculture. For this group of young people, offers to rebel against the inequalities and hardships that lived in the urban areas of scarce resources of New York, so the "hip-hop" worked initially, as a form of self-expression that would propose to reflect , proclaim an alternative, try to challenge or simply evoke the state of the circumstances of that environment, favoring its artistic development. Even as contemporary history continues, worldwide, there is a flourishing of different styles in each of the four elements, adapting to the new contexts in which hip-hop has been immersed, without disregarding the fundamental principles, which they provide stability and coherence to the culture. The origin of the culture is derived from the street parties by the Ghetto Brothers. When the amplifiers were connected for their instruments and loudspeakers at the streetlights of 163rd Street and Prospect Avenue. The same idea of taking energy from the street itself hanging on the streetlights was picked up by DJ Kool Herc after his parties in the condo's recreation room at 1520 Sedgwick Avenue, where he mixed intermission percussive breaks of the soul themes and funk to impress the crowd and especially some dancers who were looking for those breaks to show off their b-boys gymnasts skills, while some MC animated the parties and rhymed to the rhythm, that is to say, they rapped, from the different beats, to the time that several dancers competed, sometimes from other gangs. It's no surprise that Kool Herc is recognized as the "father" of hip hop. The DJ Afrika Bambaataa in conjunction with Zulu Nation, outlined the pillars of hip hop culture, to which he coined the terms: MCing or "Emceein", DJing or "Deejayin", b-boying and graffiti or spray writin.6 7 8 Since its evolution throughout the South Bronx, hip hop culture has spread to different urban, suburban and community cultures around the world.9 Hip-hop first emerged with contemporary Kool Herc and Disc Jockeys as well as imitators, all these experimented creating rhythmic blows through loops breaks (small portions of songs that emphasize a percussion pattern) in two plates. This was later accompanied by rap, a rhythmic style of singing or poetry is often presented in measures of 16 time intervals, and beatboxing, a vocal technique used primarily to provide percussion elements of music and various technical effects of DJs. An original form of dance and particular styles of dress emerged among the fans of this new music, the breaking. These elements experienced a considerable adaptation and development in the course of the history of culture, even today remains in constant evolution to be a culture present in more than 200 nations. Hip-hop is as much a modern phenomenon as it is ancient; Much of the culture has revolved around the idea of updating the classical recordings, attitudes and experiences to the modern public in what is called "flipping". At the moment it continues being rooted to other North American sorts as it is it the blues, jazz and rock and roll, being inspired mainly in the soul, the funk and, particularly from the album "Criminal Minded" (1986) of Boogie Down Productions, with the dancehall. It also competes with rock, pop and electronic music for the first place in worldwide sales figures as well as cultural influence, since each of the previous ones has followers in practically every nation of the five continents, giving place to the creation of hundreds of styles and subcultures. Category:Hip hop music